


Von

by xxxHopelessStory (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Past Sucide Attempt, Sad
Language: Íslenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxxHopelessStory
Summary: Fyrir næturið þegar svefn kemur ekki og nóttin nær til og frá.(Gerard og Frank einn skot))





	Von

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949677) by [Socioskull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socioskull/pseuds/Socioskull). 



> fyrirgefðu einhverjar mistök! Íslenskur minn er ekki svo góður :( En ég er enn að læra! Ég vona að þú hafir gaman og gleymir ekki að skrifa ummæli. :)

Frank flutti í rúminu og whining í óþægindum. Það var alltaf það sama á hverju kvöldi.

Svefn fyrir hann var lúxus, einn sem hann hafði greinilega ekki efni á. Á hverju kvöldi, án þess að sofa, varð annar dagur fullur af eymd. Svefnleysi var tíkur. Einhver konar lyf væri gott en læknirinn virtist ekki hugsa að hann þurfti það.

Tárin stungu í augum hans og hann nuddaði trylltur á þeim og reyndu að láta þá hverfa. Hann myndi ekki gráta í kvöld.

Hann hataði að vera svona, það var allt í lagi sem hann hafði nokkurn tíma haft. Fólk vill ekki takast á við tíkina sína um svefn. Þeir vildu ekki takast á við að reyna að fá hann að sofa. Skildu þeir ekki að ef hann gæti sofið þá myndi hann?

Frank hneigðist betur einu sinni áður en hann lauk í bakið og stóð upp í loftið sem Gerard hafði krafist þess að skreyta með glóa í myrkri stjörnum og plánetum. Stundum myndi hann telja fjölmarga stjörnurnar á meðan að reyna að sofna og varðveita kuldann sem virtist varanlega þola slétt líkama hans.

Gerard ákvað að láta innganginn ganga inn í svefnherbergið, eins og fyrstu salthlauparnir rifðu niður hlið andlits Frank.

"Hæ elskan," hvíslaði Frank harkalega.

Hann heyrði Gerard varlega andvarpa áður en hann sneri sér að litlum manni.

"Hey ... ekki sofa?"

"Ekki sofa," sagði Frank aftur, en sopa sleppti honum. Gerard sneri sér fljótlega aftur, opnaði skúffur og breytti úr fötunum sínum í par af boxerum og skáp og greip einn af hettunum sínum. Hann hljóp yfir á hlið hans á rúminu og klifraðist í undir hlífinni, líkaminn hans latched strax á Frank.

"Hér, hér hetjan mín," sagði Gerard að sitja upp og draga grátandi Frank upp með honum. Hann stýrði kærastunum sínum í gegnum ermarnar áður en hann dró það yfir höfuðið og niður. Hettan var allt of stór á Frank, hann var frekar lítill fyrir mann og Gerard elskaði það. Hann var sætur og yndisleg og allt í milli og Gerard vildi bara kúra hann allan daginn. Of slæmt þurftu þeir að vinna.

Gerard dregur Frank í átt að honum og cradled strákinn í brjósti hans og jarðaði andlit sitt í mjúkan hár Frank.

"Fyrirgefðu elskan."

"Það er ekki þitt að kenna. Gee, ég er bara helvíti í höfðinu," svaraði Frank. Hann hallaði höfuðið til að líta á kærasta hans. Frank gaf Gerard grimmilega bros þegar hann horfði á hann. Gerard var sannarlega fallegur með feitletruninni, rautt hár, ótrúlegt brúnt augu og slétt húð.

"Nonononono þú ert ekki helvíti í höfðinu, við eigum öll vandamál," svaraði Gerard, rödd hans klifraði í okta eða tveimur hærri. "Þú ert elskan mín Frankie."

"Ég ætti að vona það," svaraði Frank mjúklega.

"Treystu mér elskan, þú ert."

"Þú ættir að fara að sofa núna Gee, þú verður að vera í vinnunni snemma á morgun," sagði Frank. Hann hljóp fingur í gegnum Gerard og leit í augun. Hann horfði á eins og gnýti settist á andlit hans.

"Nei, ég mun ekki, ef þú getur ekki sofið í kvöld þá vil ég ekki sofa."

"Babe ég get aldrei sofið ... bara vinsamlegast?"

"Nooooo," Gerard whined, rúlla ofan á Frank og stradling hann. Frank giggled þegar Gerard byrjaði að ýta mjúkum kossum yfir andlit hans.

"Gerardddd ..."

"Já elskan?"

"Þú gerir mig mjög ánægð, þú veist það rétt," spurði Frank.

"Huh, það er fyndið ... af því að þú gerir mig mjög heppin til Frankie," svaraði Gerard. Jafnvel í svolítið lýstum herbergi gæti Gerard séð Frank blushing. Hann brosti og tók eftir því hvernig Frank virtist hafa gleymt grátinu.

"Nú lá Frank, þú ert að fara að sofa í kvöld."

"Ég er?"

"Auðvitað," hvíslaði Gerard. Frank ýtti á kæru kossi til varma Gerards áður en hann skaut aftur niður í rúmið og tók stöðu lítinn skeið en Gerard varð stóru skeiðið. Hann leiddi upp hönd til að spila með þvotti svartri hálsi Frank, sem sneri henni í róandi mál.

Líkurnar á því að Frank fái svefn um kvöldið, þar sem Gerard vissi ekki. Hann vissi að Frank væri enn vakandi þegar hann óvart sofnaði og Frank væri enn vakandi þegar hann vaknaði um morguninn. Gerard vissi að Frank myndi eyða öðrum degi sem þjáist af þreytu og þjáist af þunglyndi og vonleysi með blóðsýni. Gerard vissi það.

En hann var hér með Frank og hann myndi hjálpa honum að komast í gegnum það. Hjálpa honum að lokum fá nokkuð vel skilið hvíld. Guð - bannað að Gerard hafi einhvern tímann fundið Sprungu út á baðherbergisgólfinu og krampa aftur, aðeins fyrir hann að vakna tveimur dögum síðar á sjúkrahúsi og segja einfaldlega: "Mig langaði bara að sofa". Gerard myndi ekki láta það gerast við Frankie hans. Gerard var ekki einu sinni viss um að hann gæti komist í gegnum eitthvað svona aftur. Óvissa um hvenær barnið hans myndi vakna ... ef hann myndi vakna. Allt fyrir suma svefn.

Gerard ætlaði að vera þar fyrir Frank.

Frank myndi komast í gegnum þetta.

**Þeir myndu komast í gegnum þetta.**


End file.
